


It's no sin if it's love

by Ferrety



Series: Cultural Exchange [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is On Top Of Things, Explicit Consent, M/M, NSFW, Smut, about like everything, anyway here be porn, it starts out as mature fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrety/pseuds/Ferrety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Speak Loving to me and Kissing like a Lover, Kissing like a Sinner<br/>A/C is now a thing, but they're not having sex. Aziraphale wants it, though, but Crowley seems to be dancing around it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's no sin if it's love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, again, it's porn. And ya'll are getting off easy because I wanted to add the second part of The Do, which involved Crowley as a snake, and I looked at myself in the mirror and whispered "is this weird ? is this too weird ? are they gonna need to sit down ?" so idk if somebody requests it I'll add it in an extra bonus PwP chapter or something ?  
> Anyway. it's fluffy smut.  
> Ah, yes, I still don't have a beta, I'm sorry. I may have some misspelling and weird turn of phrases (english still isn't my native langage, appaling yes I know), but it should be okay ?

If you were to ask Aziraphale about it (which you weren't, because _wow, rude_ ), he'd probably tell you that it was not like he was « absolutely into making it happen », and that it would just « be nice, is all. » You absolutely wouldn't believe him, and you would be right not to.

But Aziraphale was an angel, and about as british as british went (he probably actually shaped british behavior after his own without realizing, just by being him and being here), and so he couldn't outright admit that he was just desperately trying to coax Crowley into sex.

Sorry, lovemaking.

Honestly, when he had suggested sex the first time, he really had meant to be sensitive about Crowley's ways of safely expressing affection. It would be logical for a demon to go for lust, if he couldn't express love, right ?

But Crowley had blurted out that he had « never... ever... you know... », and that had been the end of that, because Crowley had never brought it up on his own again.

Now, Aziraphale just wanted Crowley to be at ease with himself and their relationship, and he just knew it would involve sex. Sorry, lovemaking. Because, well, that's how it went, right ? It wasn't for his own benefit at all. He wasn't thinking about all the things he could do to Crowley's body to express without words just how much he meant to him, how much he trusted him, all the good he wished him. He wasn't thinking all day about how Crowley looked naked, without all the coating he used to make himself more devilish (because surely, if people could see only Crowley and his body, they'd never think he was as bad as he made himself to be. They'd see how insecure and beautiful he was, full of contradictions, yearning for the best even as he tried to want the worst.)

He wasn't watering at the mouth while trying to picture Crowley's expression if he tried to kiss him down his chest, or the tightening of his fingers on his wrist if he were to simultaneously please his physical body and ethearal one.

And he wasn't getting boners at the shop, everyday, all the time.

 

But if he had been (which he definitely wasn't because he had a good control over his human form, because hello, _angel),_ then maybe it would have provided some sort of explanation as to why he was constantly seeking the presence of the demon (who, although he did spend more time than ever in the shop, was not there on a daily basis, which Aziraphale found just appaling, and well, _rude_ ), constantly hovering just a bit too close, touching a bit too much, kissing a little too hotly.

Crowley didn't seem to mind.

But he didn't seem to be interested in going further, either.

Oh, he was enthusiastic alright. When it came to kissing, he gave everything he had, and many a time Aziraphale ended up breathless, completely messed up, and more aroused than he could remember ever being (which, okay, wasn't difficult the first few times, but it kept being true even as the bar kept rising.) Crowley was getting better at not sproutine scales whenever Aziraphale touched him, but he struggled to be as snarky all the same, which was just fine. He sometimes kissed Aziraphale without being prompted or hinted in no uncertain terms that the angel would very much appreciate a snog, please and thank you, and there was often groping and desperate touching involved, but Crowley always parted, always slipped right out of Aziraphale's fingers, putting some space, catching some breath, distancing distancing, why was he pulling away ?

With a soft, open mouthed kiss at his neck, and a final hesitant, tender (he never thought he'd associate that word with him) kiss on Aziraphale's cheek (not quite the corner of his mouth), Crowley was always gone.

 

Aziraphale tried once to use the Trick.

That is to say, loving words, to try to mellow Crowley into kissing him some more. It was tricky, because it meant that Crowley had initiated the kiss (if Aziraphale did, Crowley always ended up like a puddle of weak knees and it never lasted as long as Aziraphale would have wished it to), and well, if _Crowley_ initiated the kiss, Crowley _owned_ the kiss, and Aziraphale was the one likely to have coordination troubles.

But still, once, Aziraphale had tried, when Crowley separated to leave the tell-tale kiss on his neck.

« Crowley, » Azirapahel had whispered, with considerable effort though his fuzzy, lust-ridden mind, « Crowley, love, I... »

He never had time to finish, because he felt scales sprouting under his fingers, and suddenly a long, drowsy snake was curled around his body from neck to toes.

« Sssssssssssssss », was the entirely too satisfied answer Crowley had for him.

Aziraphale huffed.

Well, he supposed that was sort of cute, still.

 

« Crowley, dear, did you by chance happen to hang out at that pub the governors like ? »

« Look 'Zira, I know exactly what you are trying to ask here, and I had nothing to do with it. »

« Really ? »

« Come on. The worst I did was helping send some supporters to France so they could have a nice brawl about the match over there. »

« Uh-uh. »

« I swear, the government did it on their own ! It was bound to happen, anyway. I was surprised this country put up with being in an organization with the french so long. »

« I see. »

« I don't deny I would have claimed having done it if I still had superiors to report to, though. »

« Ah, but of course. You were always such an opportunist. »

_Though not an opportunist enough to shag me, it seems._

 

Aziraphale could get Crowley to spend a whole day, or more, sprawled on his lap, arms curled around Aziraphale's waist, his head in just the right spot for the angel to toy with his hair as he read, and wasn't _that_ just _brilliant_  ?

Sometimes, Aziraphale stared at his page just a bit too long, forgetting to read, because he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by just _how much_ he loved that mess of a demon, currently naping (and pretending to purr in his sleep) with his sunglasses askew on his pointy nose.

Oh, Aziraphale wanted to kiss him all over.

He often settled for putting away his book, and just stroking Crowley's cheekbones, nosetip, lips, neck, everything. Crowley's skin was always room-temperature (or Aziraphale temperature), and sleek, not quite human.

Aziraphale had it _bad_.

He wanted _more._

 

Crowley was in _bliss_.

Everything was wonderful. His flat was slowly covering itself in dust, the minimal, sharp, geometric decor was slowly starting to morph into something cushier, lushier, without his knowing consent, and his plants were starting to think they could get a vacation and drooped, lost some of their shine, and everything was dust and books and awful tartan and it was just brilliant.

Seated at the back of the bookshop and leaning on one of the display table, he was emphatically Not Grinning at his angel, politely but passive-aggressively trying to drive a customer away. Not Grinning. Smirking, maybe. Definitely not grinning and dripping gross, cloying, sugarish love from all his pores. Besides, he had his shades firmly in place, nobody could tell how stupidly he looked at Aziraphale.

The angel was sporting a tight, obviously fake smile meant to look as fake as possible while still resembling a smile, and was doing his best to invade the potential customer's personal space.

« Why, yes, we do have a lot of books, but I don't think we have what you'd be interested in. I mean, it's obvious to see some, ah, difference in cultural interests, don't you think ? I wouldn't want you to waste your time, see. »

Crowley wanted to snake his arms around that deliciously soft waist and rest his head on top of Aziraphale's to smirk smugly at the visitor.

I would probably help making them uncomfortable, too.

But Aziraphale obviously didn't need his help, and Crowley was content just watching. When the customer was successfully driven away, Crowley lazily got up.

He approached Aziraphale, who was suspiciously glaring through the shop's window to ensure that nobody else was going to try and enter his precious bookshop.

« What do I have to do », Aziraphale muttered, « to stop this lot from bothering me at work ? »

« Mmmmh, » Crowley hummed, plastering himself against Aziraphale's back and circling his arms around him.

Aziraphale had a surprised gasp, but leaned back quite readily.

« Dunno », Crowley slurred, nosing Aziraphale's neck, « Dun'care. »

He kissed the skin Aziraphale offered so generously, nipping softly with his slightly too-sharp canines, and Aziraphale let out a contented sigh.

_This is wonderful._

Crowley let his head rest on Aziraphale's shoulder, and felt his hand getting stroked by a much softer one.

Crowley was starting to find really appealing the whole immortality thing.

After a few moments, Aziraphale turned around in Crowley arms to hug him back. The demon growled a bit for being temporaly dislodged, but settled back easily enough.

A questioning hand landed on his chest, and slowly, a plump finger made his way between two buttons of his shirt to touch his skin.

Crowley jumped and immediately disentangled himself, as Aziraphale groaned loudly.

« Really now, Crowley ! »

« What ! What ? I mean ! »

Aziraphale huffed.

« We need to talk about this. »

« About what ? What's there to talk about ? »

« Crowley, it okay to be shy, but... »

« I am not ! » Crowley squeaked, his voice cracking.

Aziraphale gave him a Look.

Crowley felt himself deflate.

Okay, so maybe it was time for Crowley to admit, deep within himself, than he may, somewhat, have sort of a kind of « shy » thing going on.

Aziraphale seemed to sag.

« Oh », he said, looking suddenly distressed, « oh. »

« What ? » Crowley said, trying to go for a « I found my cool » tone and landing somewhere around « not very good at pretending this doesn't worry me. »

Aziraphale looked at him, his eyebrows pinched, before looking away.

This was probably not good.

« I think... I must have... Oh dear. »

« What ? What is it ? »

« My dear... »

« Yes, that's me, what ? »

Aziraphale looked back at him, and Crowley could tell that something Important was going on.

« Do I... How do I put this... Do this body disgust you ? »

Crowley gaped dumbly.

« What ? »

Aziraphale shifted, dodging his gaze again.

« I can change it, if you wish it so ! I didn't think... I'm sorry, dear boy, I completely lacked any sort of - »

« Wait, wait, wait ! »

Crowley raised a hand to stop Aziraphale's ramble.

« What's this about you... your body disgusting me ? Why would you even think something like that ? »

Aziraphale frowned.

« Well, it is not exactly attractive, is it now ? »

Crowley felt so dumbfounded, he was having trouble conveying through his expression how ridiculous he thought that statement was. In fact, he had to raise up his sunglasses, just to be sure Aziraphale saw exactly how unimpressed he was.

The angel squirmed.

« What ? » he asked, accidentally mimicking Crowley.

« Angel, this is the stupidest thing you have ever said in my presence. »

But it had the benefit of giving Crowley something to fall back on. He felt his composure running back to him, now that he finally had a grasp of the situation, and actually had the upper hand.

He put his sunglasses back into place, and reached for Aziraphale's hand.

« You can't be serious about this. »

Aziraphale stared, as Crowley slowly brought his hand to his lips.

« You are... » Crowley licked his lips, hesitating. Aziraphale shivered, feeling the demon's tongue flickering near his skin. « You are the most attractive thing in the universe. »

_Oh, wow, Crowley. Way to go for cheesy. Still, too late now, it's out in the open._

Aziraphale kept looking at him, his expression morphing into hopeful disbelief.

Crowley came closer. He was probably trembling a bit, because for all his apparent cool, he was a nervous mess about what he was about to do, and say. Still, he grabbed Aziraphale to bring him closer, burying his face in the angel's neck. He let out a happy sigh, and felt Aziraphale shiver again.

« This body you have was practically made for this » Crowley grumbled, « this is the most comfortable thing I can think of, I could stay like this for ten years. »

So soft and cushy. Perhaps Aziraphale was too much on the heavy side (okay, he was chubby and soft and so damn _huggable_ ) but he certainly was not _disgusting_ , why would he be ?

Although, Crowley did have to bend a little, so he probably wouldn't be able to do this for ten actual years. Not for lack of wishing, though.

He could feel Aziraphale tentatively hugging back, so he kept going.

« I love your hair, too. Your face is nice, your hands are great, even without your manicure. You smell nice, and everything about this body you have is nice. You don't need to change it. »

Crowley sighed into Aziraphale's neck again.

« You don't even have to stop wearing that awful tartan thing. I hate it, but I like it. It suits you. »

Aziraphale's arms tightened around him. Crowley had half a mind to release his human form. He was just so comfortable...

After a few minutes, Aziraphale broke the silence.

« So I really don't disgust you ? »

« I wouldn't be here if you did, trust me. »

« It's just that... You're always so sharp about fashion and... »

« Which isn't related to you at all. »

« Then... »

« Mmmh ? »

There was a pause.

« Then why don't you ever touch me ? »

Crowley frowned.

« I am touching you right now, angel. »

« You know what I mean ! »

For a moment, there was nothing, as Crowley ran through what Aziraphale could have meant.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Crowley felt himself tense up.

« You mean … ? » he said, his throat going dry.

« Yes », Aziraphale said curtly.

Crowley parted himself from Aziraphale, not completely letting go but putting some space to be able to look at him.

« What's with you and... this, anyway ? I'm getting better at... expressing myself, right ? I just said I found you attractive, and I didn't even cringe saying it ! »

Well, not much.

Aziraphale blinked.

« I'm not arguing that, » he said.

Crowley threw his hands to the sky.

« Then what ? You don't have to do this ! »

« I know, I don't ! »

« So why do you keep doing this ! »

« Because I want to ! »

« You what ? »

Crowley stopped blinking. Did Aziraphale mean... ?

Judging by the angel's furious eyes and flushed cheeks, he probably did.

« But... why ? »

« Why ? WHY ? »

Now Aziraphale just looked livid.

« Because YOU, you dumb snake ! I want to because of you, how do you not see that ? »

« But... we don't need to... »

Aziraphale seemed to explode.

« OH, FOR THE LOVE OF... I KNOW ! I know we don't need to ! I don't need to eat that apple pie you dangle in front of me at dinner, I don't need to eat anything, but damn, do I bloody want to eat that apple pie ! So I do ! I eat the apple pie and you think you're so clever and devious !And it's delicious and I'm happy to eat it every time ! I don't need any of these books either ! None of them ! But do I bloody want to have them ! And now, you're here, and I don't need you either, I don't ! But damn, do I bloody want you ! Why is this so hard to get this through your thick skull ? I don't need you, but I want to have you, because you're you and I like that, okay ? Do I need to say it slower so you finally _get it_  ? »

Crowley felt like one might feel if they'd just been hit in the head with a fully grown tree. Specifically, oak.

He gaped, trying to say something, grappling with what Aziraphale just said.

Aziraphale wanted him, he really did. He was not doing any of this for Crowley. He was doing it because he, himself, wanted it. Aziraphale was being completely selfish and that was more than Crowley had ever hoped, because maybe, just maybe, he could be a bit selfish too.

« Sssssss. »

Aziraphale grabbed him by the shoulders.

« Don't you dare. Don't you dare turn into a snake. »

But he was already speaking to thin air, and Crowley was starting to warp himself around his ankle.

« This, » Aziraphale said, « is seriously getting old. »

Crowley just happily hissed back.

 

Some hours later, Crowley had coaxed an Angry Aziraphale to settle for a Grumpy Aziraphale. It had taken a lot of mumbled apologies, hugging, and kissing (with Aziraphale stubbornly turning his head away so Crowley had no choice but to kiss his jaw, neck, collabone, which apparently really did something for the angel.)

« Come on, Zira. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought... I don't know, I thought you were trying to make me more comfortable, with all the lust and demon thing, but it wasn't working and I didn't want you to feel forced, either, so... »

« I can't believe you thought I was faking. »

« Well... I thought you were a really, really good actor, if that's any consolation. »

« Did you now. »

« Yes, absolutely. Very convincing. Although I have to say that now I just think you're pretty sinful, for an angel. »

His snicker only won him a smack on the head.

« I told you, it's not sin if it's about love. »

« You can't deny that lust has something to do here, though. »

Aziraphale sighed.

« Okay, then I won't, but still, it wouldn't be here if I didn't love you, as annoying and slow that you are, my dear. »

Crowley kissed the spot right behind his ear.

« I can live with that. »

Aziraphale sighed again, but in a completely different register.

« So. Can we get on with it now ? »

« I'm sorry ? »

« Crowley, my dear boy. I stated that I want to have sex with you, so it's fine to get on with it, now. You don't have to keep holding back. »

« Huh. The thing is... »

« What ? »

« Well. I wasn't ? Holding back ? »

Aziraphale stared at him. And then flushed brilliantly.

« Oh... You mean... You never... wanted to ? »

Crowley felt himself growing increasingly embarassed.

« It's a bit more complicated than that. I mean... I never... I don't know what to expect, okay ? So it's hard to want something I don't know about, wouldn't you agree ? »

« Crowley. Love.You're a demon. How do you not know what to expect about sex. »

This time it was Crowley's turn to huff.

« I don't mean like that ! I know the technicalities of it ! I just don't know what it'd be like for me, so I'm not crazy about it ! What's it with you ? »

« Well, dearest » Aziraphale smiled, « I know what it was like for me, back in the days, and as I mentionned, it wasn't even someone I felt strongly about. So, » he licked his lips, « I am pretty keen on experiencing it with you. If and when you want it, mind you. »

Crowley felt himself turning flamingly red.

« I... see... »

« I promise you'll like it », Aziraphale said, staring intensely at Crowley, « I'll make sure you really, really enjoy yourself. »

« Huh. »

« And if you don't, we won't have to do it again, ever. Just... give it a try ? I really, really think you'll like it. »

« Well... »

« If you can handle it, of course. »

« Oi, what was that ? I'm a demon ! Of course I can handle sex ! »

Aziraphale smirked.

« Oh, forgive me. Here I was, thinking you were being shy and chaste again. »

« I am not- I wouldn't- Aziraphale, you're trying to manipulate me. »

« Oh, yes. I definitely would like to be doing some manipulating you. »

« Is that... Are you making innuendoes at me ? »

« I guess making innuendoes at you is all I can do before I can make love to you instead. »

« You... I... »

Aziraphale didn't grace that with an answer, and started undoing Crowley's shirt instead.

« Angel ! » Crowley hissed, scandalized.

« Look, Crowley. Tell me to stop, and I will. Walk away, and I'll stop. But if you're unsure about this on account of me, don't be. It's okay if you need time, it's okay if you're not ready, but tell me ! Stop just... walking away ! I need to know what's going on, okay ? »

« You're opening my shirt ! »

Aziraphale glared at him, and deliberately splayed his hand on Crowley's bare chest.

Crowley gasped.

« Does this feel bad, Crowley ? »

« I... »

« Crowley. Does this feel bad. »

« ...No. »

« Do you want me to take away my hand ? »

« I- »

« Do you ? »

« ...No. »

Crowley seemed to sag a little. Aziraphale scooted closer, pressing him against a bookshelf.

« Here is what is going to happen. I am going to ask you if you're okay with this with everything I do, and you're going to answer by yes or no everytime you don't have anything to add, okay ? If you tell me stop, I'll stop. If you want something, you ask. But you don't twist yourself out of this one to avoid explaining yourself, okay ? »

Crowley licked his lips.

« Crowley, love. Please be honest about this. »

« … Okay. »

Aziraphale moved his hand to leave a caress on Crowley's collarbone, before sliding down his side.

« Was that bad ? »

« No. »

« Was that good ? »

« … Yes. »

Aziraphale leaned down to press himself against Crowley's body.

« We've done this many times, so it'd be safe for me to assume it's okay. But I ask : is this okay ? »

« Yes. »

« Good, » Aziraphale grumbled, before softly nipping at Crowley's neck. « That too ? »

« Yes... »

« Can I do more of this ? »

« Yes. »

« Do you want me to do more of this ? »

« Yes please. »

Aziraphale smirked, and obliged, kissing softly, sucking gently at Crowley's neck.

Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale's hands were now softly kneading Crowley's sides (« Yes »), and Aziraphale stepped back to look at Crowley's chest for the first time. Under his messed up suit and open shirt, Crowley was skinny (he qualified himself as « lean ») and bony, more nerves than flesh, some scales spattered here and there like freckles. He was pale, in a sickly way. He wasn't really attractive, not in the way magazine thought men should be, and he was visibly shaking a bit.

He was absolutely perfect.

Aziraphale leaned down again, this time to land an open-mouthed kiss on Crowley's chest. Crowley let out another small whimper.

« Good ? »

« Y... Yes. »

Aziraphale kissed him again, and again, trying to convey through his slow, lazy kisses, how much he loved Crowley, how much he loved his body, how grateful he was that he could do this to him.

Some scales appeared beneath his fingers and went away, Crowley somehow managing to hold his composure (lust was probably easier to manage.)

Aziraphale licked a nipple, and blew on it.

« Was this good ? »

« … Yes ?»

Aziraphale gave it another flick of the tongue.

« You sound hesitant. »

« It's a bit... weird ? »

Aziraphale chuckled.

« Okay, good weird or bad weird. »

« Sort of good weird but mostly weird ? »

« I'll take what I can get. »

Aziraphale sucked on it for good measure, and was satisfied to hear Crowley gasp.

« Okay. Good weird. »

Aziraphale laughed, and looked up at Crowley's face. He was flushed, and looked like he had an itch somewhere he couldn't quite scratch. Aziraphale lifted a hand to put his sunglasses away, and Crowley's bewildered eyes looked more vulnerable than ever.

It sparked something inside Aziraphale, who really, really, wanted to lay him on a table and have his way with him. Which way that was exactly, he wasn't sure yet.

Instead, he pushed Crowley's suit and shirt off his shoulders.

« You look wonderful » he said.

Crowley didn't blink, but it was obvious that he was affected.

« Oh ! Do you want me to remove my own top clothing ? »

« I... hum... »

« It's okay either way. »

« Hum.. I think... Yes ? »

Aziraphale didn't bother taking his jumper and shirt off the human way. He just miracled them someplace else (namely, onto a very surprised retail worker's burger. Said retail worker stared dumbly at the clothing for thirty seconds, and then decided that, after a wash, it'd be the perfect Christmas gift for his nerdy flatmate.)

Crowley stared at him, at his padded chest and pudgy waist. Aziraphale felt a flare of heat in his belly when he saw a bewildered _hunger_ cross the demon's expression.

Crowley's hands came to grope and grab at his side, and suddenly he was being pulled closer, flush against Crowley's skin, and _oh,_ and Crowley was definitely snogging him, and _oh._

His chest against his own, with his hands roaming and grabing and kneading and owning, his lips and tongue (oh god, it was forked, and his teeths were slightly too long, Crowley was clearly affected), and Aziraphale could feel against his hip the evidence that Crowley was definitely making an effort and definitely warming up to the idea.

Aziraphale groaned, and Crowley's kiss became more urgent, more frantic, his hand on Aziraphale's arse (oh, _hello_ ) was pressing him closer, harder, and wow, okay, they needed to slow down because Aziraphale wanted this to last.

It took some willpower, but he managed to pull himself away from Crowley's hungry mouth and possessive hands (though he did want to get better acquainted with them, later.)

The demon whined.

« Crowley, dearest, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I did say I'd make this good for you and I intend to keep my word. »

« It _was_ good, angel, you're keeping your word- »

Aziraphale shushed him with a finger on his lips. Crowley glared, and then parted his lips to lick Aziraphale's finger, smirking at the surprised but pleased gasp it earned him.

Aziraphale tutted.

« Now, now, my dear boy, behave. I'm not done yet. »

« What- »

Aziraphale started trailing kisses on Crowley's chest again, soft, butterfly kisses.

« I want you to » kiss « fully understand » kiss « how much » kiss « I love you. » kiss.

He lifted himself to kiss Crowley's closed eyelids.

« I love your eyes. »

He kissed Crowley's cheekbone.

« I love everything about your face. »

He kissed his neck « I love how you hold onto that car », his stomach « I love how you care and lie to yourself about not caring », kissed his hipbone, « I love your snark. »

He hooked a finger into Crowley's trousers, lifting his head to ask « may I ? »

Crowley blinked his eyes open, looking dazed.

« I... uh... I don't think... »

« Crowley. »

« Not.. yet ? »

Aziraphale smiled softly.

« It's okay. »

He landed an open mouthed kiss on Crowley's clothed erection.

Crowley had a violent full-body shiver and gasped loudly.

« Okay ? » Aziraphale asked.

« Y... Yes. Yes. »

« Again ? »

« Yes, yes please, yes. »

Aziraphale smirked, and grazed his teeth along Crowley's length. The demon moaned, and let his head fall back against the shelves with a soft thump.

Aziraphale took this as a go ahead, and started earnestly licking, kissing, nipping, happily soaking Crowley's pants. He was salivating (he would be embarassed to explain why he found the idea of sucking Crowley off was so arousing to him, but it was, oh, it really was.) and Crowley's noises weren't helping.

Oh, the noises Crowley was making... soft, broken, vulnerable moans and whimpers, desperate whines, and if Aziraphale listened closely, he could hear whispers of his name, which only spurred him on.

Still, it would be nice to have the real deal...

« How about now ? May I ? »

« Yes, yes, yes, anything you want. »

« Oh, careful with that... »

Aziraphale lost no time miracling Crowley's last clothes away, trousers, pants, shoes, socks. He finally had his demon completely naked, and wasn't that a sight.

Aziraphale swallowed loudly, staring at Crowley's cock.

 _This is for me,_ he thought, _this wouldn't even exist if not for me._

And wasn't that a nice thought ?

Aziraphale grabed Crowley's dick firmly, and Crowley made a gurgling sound, gripping the shelves harder for support.

Aziraphale gave it a long lick («  _Aziraphale »_ ) and some small open mouthed kisses («  _Bloody hell_  ») before getting up, still stroking firmly but sort of lazily.

« Crowley, I want it to be clear that I love you. »

Crowley could not even seem to focus, and Aziraphale felt immensely proud of himself.

« I love you and I want you in every way someone can love and want someone else, » he stroked quicker as Crowley's hands came to clutch at his shoulders, « and I want you to feel it, I want you to feel how loved and wanted you are », Crowley's expression was lost and open and he was clearly out of his depth and holding onto Aziraphale for dear life, « Do you feel it ? Do you feel how much I love you ? » Aziraphale asked, pressing himself flush against Crowley, making him whine and shake, « Do you feel how much I want you ? Do you feel how perfect you are to me ? » and Crowley was so completely done, letting himself be at Aziraphale's mercy, and the angel never wanted and loved him more than in this instant.

Aziraphale sank to his knee and swallowed Crowley's lenght in one swift go. (He wasn't that big, anyway, and Aziraphale could control his body perfectly.)

Crowley keened, and when Aziraphale sucked with a flick of his tongue against the head, he could feel the demon coming with a surprised shout.

Aziraphale swallowed through Crowley's orgasm, fondling his balls to help it along.

Then, the tension left Crowley's body... as did his human form.

« Oh, come _on_. »

« Ssssss »

« Don't you sssss me, you're going to need to work on that. »

Crowley just warped himself happily around Aziraphale's naked waist.

 

Some time later, and after Crowley used his snake body to return the favor (Aziraphale never thought he'd be into that, but what do you know?) and they were both sprawled on Aziraphale's couch, they finally discussed it.

« It was... more pleasant than I expected. »

« Really, now ? »

« I mean, it always sounded... messy. And a bit gross, to be frank. »

« Mmm-mmmh. »

« But it was... it was good. »

« I'm glad to hear that. »

« We could do this again sometime. »

« You're paying for dinner, then. »

« I am ? »

« Yes. And you're going to get some control over your form, because so help me, it stopped being funny. »

Crowley smirked.

« So I can hope not to be made a fool of in public again ? »

« Oh, my dear boy, I didn't say that. »

 


End file.
